Life in New York
by ShannonN001
Summary: Set in between seasons 5 and 6 of Glee. Mainly based on Klaine. Kurt and Blaine live alone in their apartment in Bushwick and all their friends slowly move back to New York. First Rachel, then Mercedes and Santana, and later the rest. Kurt and Blaine begin their life together.
1. Chapter 1: Life in New York

My life was looking up. I was living in New York as a student at NYADA, and I was living with my Fiancé Blaine. We had finally picked a date for the wedding, and we had starting the whole planning process. My old roommate Rachel was making her own TV show in L.A. leaving the apartment to just Blaine and I. Yes.. life was most certainly looking bright.

I walked in the apartment to find Blaine cooking in the kitchen. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Blaine turned around in my arms smiling. "Hello beautiful, how was your day?" he kissed the tip of my nose and turned back to the food on the stove.

"Good. School was boring. I'm just happy to be home with you." Smiling ear to ear, I went to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice. "so, what smells so good?"

"My delicious homemade mac and cheese. I don't know, I felt like going all out tonight." He continued to stir the dish. I went over and hopped up on the counter next to the stove.

"oh yum. I love your cooking." Blaine smirked up at me and continued to stir. I quietly drank my orange juice. It was a comfortable silence. Speaking wasn't needed. Blaine continued to make dinner, and I sat watching him until my phone went off in the other room where I had left his bag.

I walked over to it and unlocked the screen, only to see I had a text from Rachel asking me to call her. "It's Rachel, I wonder what's going on." Kurt yelled into the kitchen. I pulled up her phone number and called her. When she answered I said "Hey girl how's L.A.?"

"oh Kurt!" Rachel cried into her phone. "Something horrible has happened!"

"oh my god are you ok?! What happened?" I somewhat shouted into the phone. This drew Blaine's attention as he walked into the living room wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. He gave me a confused and worried look, asking what was going on.

Rachel on the other end was crying hysterically. She could barely speak she was such a mess. Finally she calmed down some and started to explain.

"My show got canceled! The producers thought it was too realistic and that they didn't want a new drama show. So as soon as we finished filming the Pilot, they fired me!" she started crying again and I took this time to retell everything to Blaine who was standing beside me.

"Put her on speaker, we can calm her down together." Blaine said to me. "Rachel? It's me Blaine." He said once I switched the mode. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay in L.A.?"

Rachel stopped sobbing long enough to take a deep calming breath. "No, actually that's why I wanted to talk to you, well both of you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I was thinking about coming back to New York."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "well its obviously not great that you lost your show, but you're coming back! We've missed you and your annoying attitude so much!" I heard Rachel laugh quietly to that so I knew she would be ok.

"Well that's the thing. If I come back ill have nowhere to stay. That's the real reason I wanted to talk to you guys. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few weeks till I get back on track in New York."

At this I looked up at Blaine who seemed to be waiting for my answer. Honestly, I had no clue what to say, we had been enjoying the fact we were alone in the apartment. It really made me feel like we were moving on with our lives, and here was Rachel practically begging to come back and live with us.

"Kurt, Blaine, really I don't intent to stay. I'm really looking for a place to just crash for a bit. I was thinking since Mercedes was coming back to New York from her tour in about a week, we would look for an apartment together." There was another pause where no one spoke. I looked to Blaine again for his opinion only to see him softly smiling at me. He knew I would love it if she came back to New York, but he also knew that I didn't want to share our home again, especially after living alone together for three months. On the other hand, Mercedes was on her way back from tour, and I had talked to her about finding her a roommate. So if Rachel was to get fired at any time, this was as good as any.

I looked down at my phone to make sure Rachel hadn't hung up, then looked back at Blaine and gave him a little smile. He nodded, agreeing with me that it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah Rachel", I said aloud to the phone but I continued to stare lovingly at Blaine. "Of course you can stay here for a while. And I had been talking to Mercedes just last week on how she was going to look for a new roommate when she got back here. When do you plan on coming back? We can set up your old room if you'd like."

Even before I finished speaking there were girly squeals coming from the other end. "Oh thank you Kurt! Thank you Blaine! I promise I won't be a bother!" At this I chuckled and asked my questions again. "I was thinking about catching the first flight outta here. My plane leaves tonight, so I think I'll be arriving in New York around noon tomorrow."

"Great!" Blaine said before looking around the apartment and suddenly swearing under his breath. There was smoke coming from the kitchen as he ran in to save his pasta.

"is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Blaine's just trying to burn the place down. Call me when your flight has landed ok? Ive got to go." I said as I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Ok. And thanks again! Talk to you soon!" She said her final farewells and then hung up.

When I got off the phone I looked up to see Blaine trying to scrape the burnt pieces off the top of the macaroni. I laughed and went over to hug him from behind again. I sighed against his neck in happiness. "So, seeing as we aren't going to be alone for a while after this, what do you want to do tonight?"

Blaine looked over his shoulder and gave me the most loving of kisses. "Let's eat and just see where the night takes us" he whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2: She Arrives

I woke up the next morning feeling excited yet nervous. Just like every other morning, Blaine was laying half on me hugging my torso. He was so adorable when he was asleep. I loved the way his eyes fluttered, suggesting he was dreaming. I woke up every morning like this now. I wondered how things were going to change now that Rachel was coming back.

I didn't want to move but I liked getting up before Blaine to make him breakfast. Like last night, he normally cooked dinner, making me want to always make breakfast. I slowly loosened Blaine's grip on me and I slid off the bed. I threw on some sweat pants and walked out into the kitchen. It was now mid-October and the floor under my bare feet was cold.

Shivering, I pulled out pans and started making pancakes. As I cooked I started thinking about what it would mean now that Rachel was back. Most-likely no more sleeping in due to her morning singing practice she refuses to quite. No more making big meaty meals because she's a vegan. No more late night sex, or mid-afternoon sex too because Rachel would be here. Also, she'll probably want to help with the wedding planning… I'd rather she didn't. She would make it all about her and what she wants. I've let her take over many things in my life but my wedding will not be one of them!

Wow, look at me! I'm getting mad at Rachel and she hasn't even arrived yet. I love her but I really hope she doesn't stay too long. She can become my neighbor for all I care but not my roommate.

Footsteps draw me out of my thoughts and I turn to see Blaine come into the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I take a second to admire him in just his boxers, just because I can. That's another thing that'll change. We won't be able to walk around in our birthday suits anymore. All well, there's always the bed room.

"Morning gorgeous." Blaine says with a smile.

"Hi. Sleep well?" I say happily.

He chuckles and kisses my temple then sets about to making coffee. I just love being in the kitchen with him. Every time we pass each other we share a kiss. It's sort of become a thing with us. Once the food is ready we go into the living room and start watching America's Next Top Model. It had become a tradition to tape the episodes and then watch them during breakfast. This allowed us time for more adult-like pass times at night.

Also as tradition, we didn't really watch. As soon as our food was gone we found ourselves in the midst of a heavy make-out session. I started leaning forward until I was completely on top of him. We stayed that way for quite a while until there was a noise that sounded like a suppressed giggle. Blaine didn't seem to hear it because as soon as I looked up he attached his mouth to my neck. I let out a moan before I was able to look around for where the noise had come from.

There it was again! I looked up again and this time I didn't let my fiancé distract me as I looked around the room.

I fell off the couch in shock when I saw Rachel standing by the door. She was just standing there with her hand covering her mouth to hide her laughter. Blaine finally seemed to realize something was going on and when he saw Rachel he yelled out in fright. Now Rachel was laughing hysterically. I was on the floor in nohing but sweat pants and Blaine was on the couch, in just his boxers, trying to throw a blanket over himself to hide how hard he was.

I was the first to recover. "Rachel, I thought you said you wouldn't be here till noon!" I was annoyed and sad that Blaine and I didn't get one last Rachel-free round of sex in before she arrived.

Rachel wiped the tears from laughing off her face. "I got an earlier flight. Plus I thought you guys would still be sleeping. I mean, it is only 8 o'clock."

I smirked. "Rachel, we've lived together before. You should know we aren't the sleeping-in type."

At this she looked confused. "What do you mean? When we were all living together you guys slept in till at least nine every day."

Blaine laughed and pulled me up into his lap on the couch and whispered into my ear "That's what she thinks."

Rachel must have heard that because her face went a little paler. This made me laugh even harder so I got up from the couch and went to hug her.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" We pulled apart and smiled at each other for a second. When I turned around Blaine was gone. I was about to call out to him only to see him walk out of our bedroom with a pair of sweatpants on along with one of my hoodies.

I chuckles again as Rachel ran over to hug him. "Hey want something to eat? We've got more pancakes from this morning left." I said as I went to collect the plates left on the coffee table in the living room.

"Oh, no thanks, but a coffee would be nice." She went to sit on the couch but then hesitated. She then followed me into the kitchen where she sat at the dining table. "Just so I know, is there anywhere else I shouldn't sit?"

I gave her a confused look. "Rachel you're not a virgin, why are you acting weird?"

She looked back and forth between me and Blaine as we started to do the dishes. "Sorry, you're right, I'm not a virgin, and yes I have been engaged before, but even then I wasn't just making out on the couch. I'm kind of what people would call closed off."

"Or a prude." Blaine says mockingly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"No but its true! I was… am a prude." Rachel looked back down at the coffee in her hands. Blaine went back to quietly helping me load the dishwasher.

"Don't worry Rachel." I said to clear the air. "And don't worry about us either. Blaine and I haven't been having sex round the house. We haven't even done it on the couch. We prefer our bedroom."

That earned a grin from Blaine and a laugh from Rachel. I was happy to know that things would be ok between the three of us.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

"Okay, what do you two want to do today?" Blaine asked when he'd finished the dishes.

I looked to Rachel for her input. She seemed to be considering something but before she spoke she decided not to. This made me raise an eyebrow at her. At this Rachel sighed and gave in. "You know what, don't change your plans for me. I will do whatever. Besides, what do you two usually do on Saturday morning's?"

Blaine and I exchanged glance. "Rachel you wont "do whatever". And besides, our so-called plans for the day were what you walked in on." He said as he sent a smile my way. "We really don't do anything on Saturdays." he finished saying as he came to sit at the kitchen table with us.

"Yeah it's our day off." I said agreeing with Blaine.

"Well, how about we just have a movie marathon." I said. "We can order Chinese or pizza for dinner."

"Sounds delicious! So what are we going to watch?" Rachel got up from her seat and went over to the movie rack.

"Want to watch Rent?" I remembered that Blaine loved that movie. It had been the first musical we had seen together.

"Sure, as long as we sing along to every song!" Rachel said as she pulled the movie off the rack and put in the player. Blaine and I moved to the couch and snuggled in together. I loved cuddling up to a movie, especially with Blaine, it felt like second nature. when Rachel saw us as she turned around to find a seat, she gave a little smirk. This confused me. What did she think was funny? Then I looked between me and Blaine again and realized that we didn't sit like this around friends... Around anyone. And thinking back on it, we had been pretty affectionate today around her. This morning she had caught us making out and practically grinding on the couch, and now we were sitting on top of each other holding hands.

This also makes me think of how Blaine and I had acted around Rachel, and I guess any of our friends, when we lived together last time. Before, we only kissed good morning and good night around them. And when we watched movies, most of the time we didn't even sit on the same couch.

"Has something happened between you two?" Rachel asked as she went to sit in the reclining chair. practically voicing my thoughts aloud. She continued to stare at us until we gave her a answer.

"No, nothing has happened. We've always been like this. Maybe not as much around you and the others, but I mean, we live alone together so... I guess we've just gotten used to it." Blaine said as he let go of my hand. I could tell he had notice the change too because he was slowly moving away from me on the couch.

"Yeah. after you left for LA, this whole apartment became a kind of closed door. We just started showing affection around the whole house." I said as the movie started playing. Almost as an after thought I added "oh, and don't worry we'll get back in routine like before in no time."

Suddenly the movie froze. I started to get up to clean the disc when I saw Rachel with the remote, her finger on the pause button. "You guys know you can be yourselves around me, right."

If I was certain of anything, that was most definitely not a question.

"I mean, yes, you guys have never been all lovey around our glee friends, but this is me!" She spoke with a look of hurt in her eyes. "I know you guys aren't like Santana and Brittany, but you two have your own type of affection and I admire you for that!"

Both Blaine and I didn't say anything. I knew she would start her argument all over again if we were to interrupt her.

But then Rachel did something that I'd never seen her do before... She dropped the topic. "I'm sorry I got off topic. I just want you to know that I love you two and you can be affectionate around me. This is still one big closed door."

Rachel turned back to the TV and unpaused the forgotten movie. I continued to stare at her before I slowly turned my eyes to Blaine, who was halfway to the opposite side of the couch. He was staring at the floor not meeting my gaze.

I turned back to the movie and tried to clear my head. Then I reached out and grasped Blaine's hand with out looking. He squeezed it in return and we just continued to stare at the screen, the only sounds in the room coming from the TV.

Nobody really watched the movie.


	4. Chapter 4: Picture of Affections

By the time the movie was over our Chinese food had arrived, and we were about to pick out a second film when my phone went off. I reached out and grabbed my phone off the coffee table before smiling ear to ear at the screen.  
>I quickly swiped my finger across the screen, answering the call.<p>

"Hey Boo, whats up?" came the responce to my hello.

"Well Mercedes," I said, purposely drawing the attention of Rachel and Blaine. "Quite a bit has happened. Rachel's in town. Actually she's right here. Let me put you on speaker."

"Hey Mercedes! So I hear your looking for a roommate?" Rachel bit her lip after she spoke, like she was nervous to hear the response.

"Oh my god are you serious! Your staying in New York? That's great! And yeah I was gonna look for a place tomorrow when I get in." At this all three of us smiled. Mercedes was coming back.

"Fantastic!" Rachel all but screamed. She took the phone out of my hands and headed towards the kitchen, turning off the speaker and talking excitedly into it.

"Well I guess we're not speaking with 'Cedes tonight." Blaine joked as he slid over on the couch to place his head on My shoulder. Rachel's speech on PDA had my brain spinning in circles. Did we really never show our affection for each other around our friends?

Blaine seemed to be having the same thoughts as me. "you know we don't have to go back to the way things were. I mean from the sounds of it, Rachel will only be here for 3 days max."

I sighed. "I think you just jinxed us." I turned towards him and curled into his side. "But yeah. I don't want to go back to not being close to you." I looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled. "Even when we were living together the first time, we were distant. I like how we've become so much closer."

Blaine smiled in return and kissed my hairline. I was about to say something else when a flash of light blinded me. Shouting out in fright I turned to where it had come from.

"Sorry!" Rachel said as she came back into the living room. "You guys were sitting so cute together I just had to take a picture!"

I flashed an annoyed look her way but she didn't notice. she was too busy pulling up the picture to show us.

All my emotions eased though once I saw the picture. It was indeed the cutest photo I had ever seen of us. The photo had been taken right as Blaine had been kissing my forehead. The look in his and my eyes were of pure love. Anyone who would see the picture would know.

"It's beautiful Rachel." Blaine whispered. He seemed just as entranced with the picture as I was.

"Will you send that to me please?" I asked, finally looking away from the phone screen.

"No need. I took it with you phone. Mercedes said she will be over tomorrow to come and get me. We're going apartment hunting!" She squealed as she handed my phone back to me. "Oh and you should send that to her. I told her I couldn't talk anymore because I was taking a sickeningly cute picture of you guys. She made it clear she wanted a copy."

With that I sent the picture to Mercedes and also made it the background on my phone. Maybe it'll be a good thing to show affection around others a little more.


	5. Chapter 5: The Best Couple

The busy sounds of the city woke me the next morning. Blaine was asleep on my chest, snoring softly. He was so beautiful when he was asleep. His entire face held an expression of calmness. I decided I didn't want to get up, for fear of waking him.

I listened more closely, but for noises coming from inside the apartment this time. I couldn't hear Rachel belting out harmonies, or at all for that matter. Surely she was up, she never slept in. I looked over to the clock on my night stand and saw that it was going for eight. Rachel never slept in past 6:30.

Now extremely worried I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Blaine, threw on a T-shirt and some sweat pants and went out into the main room. I didn't want to look in the spare room that she was sleeping in so I checked the rest of the apartment. She wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen. Instead I found her laying on the couch reading a book. Rachel didn't read books. She never had the time.

"Umm. Rachel..." I said a little spooked. "What'cha doing?"

She seemed startled but then quickly recomposed herself. "Good morning Kurt! Sleep well?"

I was still in shock. "Um. I guess. So, what are you reading?"

She looked down at her book and then back up at me again. "Oh, it's a fantastic book about how a girl was born in a small town but knows she was meant for bigger and better things. So she sets off on an adventure with her closest friends."

Typical. The funny thing is she doesn't know she's reading a version of her own biography. As I think all this I go and sit on the couch next to her. "Well that's nice, but since when did you take the time to read a book that wasn't for a school assignment?"

Rachel looked down at her book again and closed it slowly. "Well, since I got fired. I have so much time on my hands it's insane. I don't have to go to school and I don't have a job to go to. I guess I thought I'd try it, but I hate reading. All books are about an underdog that makes it big in the end, with all their dreams coming true. Well I know for a fact that doesn't happen in the real world."

I just sat there and stared at her. Was she really losing hope? "Rach, you know you can be happy in the real world. You just have to find what makes you happy."

"And performing makes me happy Kurt! I said it to Finn once and I'll say it again to you. I need applause to live! I am nothing if I can't entertain a crowd."

"Sshh. Don't shout, Blaine's still sleeping!" I hissed and we both looked over to my bed room where I could still hear my fiancé snoring quietly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I just don't know what I'm going to do now." She looked so sad and dejected I reached out and gave her a hug.

"I don't know either." I said quietly, unsure if she even heard me. Pulling back I looked straight into her eyes. "But I do know one thing. Whatever you end up doing you are going to be fantastic at it. I don't know if you'll be performing, but you will be entertaining in some shape or form."

She chuckled as she went to wipe a tear off her face. I didn't even notice she had started crying.

"You just need to go out and do stuff. Starting with apartment hunting with Mercedes." She laughed again and gave me another hug.

In my mind I knew things were going to be ok.

"Morning guys." Blaine said, scaring us both apart.

"Goodness Blaine, warn us next time." Rachel screeched but then jumped up to give him a hug as well.

"How long have you been up babe?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The minute you let the bed beautiful. I just decided to let the two of you have your moment."

I smiled and went to embrace him. "Hmm. I love you." Smiling I went to peck his lips.

Grinning broadly, Blaine returned the kiss. "Love you too."

"Awe! You guys are so sweet. How did you guys hide your affection around us all this time? When we were in high school we all thought you guys were like, just friends with the title boyfriends." Rachel blabbed as she went into the kitchen. "Seriously, you guys could have easily given me and Finn competition over the title of best couple."

Laughing Blaine let go of me and followed her to make coffee. "Rachel you and Finn broke up numerous times. Believe me, no one thought of you guys as best couple."

"Fine then Mr. Genius, who do you think the best couple was?"

"Tina and Mike probably. I mean they're not together now but they were the most stable couple in high school."

I just silently watched the conversation unravel, not feeling the need to give my opinion. To me it didn't really matter who the strongest couple was back then. Barely any of them were together now. Blaine and I had made it through all the hardest parts of moving and going to college. Now everything was normal and relaxed.

"Hmm I guess." Rachel hummed as she moved around the kitchen. "Kurt who do you like was the best couple back then?"

"Well obviously Blaine and I." I said moving to hug the man from behind. "We didn't feel the need to have make-out sessions in the middle of the hallways. Or brag about our recent conquests with each other. We just knew we were together and nothing could tear us apart."

"Awe." Blaine chimed and turned in my embrace to kiss my lips sweetly. Momentarily we forgot that Rachel was in the room and we broke apart slightly embarrassed.

"You guys are just too cute." She said smiling at us. In return I smiled back at her. It was nice to see someone who was ok with my love for my fiancé. I still wasn't going to let her help with wedding prep though.

"Ok well I am going to go get around so I'm ready for when Mercedes gets here." She stated, walking off to the bathroom. When she latched the door and the sounds of running water were heard I faced Blaine again.

"Do you really think we were the best couple back then?" Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. Again my mind focused on the 'back then' part.

"No Blaine." I said, making his soft smile faultier momentarily. "I think we are the best couple now. We have never been closer and quite honestly I don't think I've ever been more in love with you than I am now."

Blaine's smile spread across his whole face as he moved in to kiss me. It was the most tender of kisses, and I wanted it to last forever. But sadly he leaned away only to rest his forehead against mine. "And I have never been more in love with you." He said barely above a whisper.

We stayed in our embrace for quite a long time, just breathing in each other's now familiar scents. I only had eyes for him as we stood in the middle of our kitchen. We didn't see or hear Rachel leave the bathroom, but she stood in the entrance of the kitchen for some minutes, just silently watching and loving every second that she got to witness the pure love emitting from us.

I could definitely get used this.

Please leave a comment on ideas that could take place. Nothing is set in stone except for the next few chapters. What other glee characters do you want to show up at New York?


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly Chats

Around ten in the morning there was a knock at the front door. I went to open it since Rachel was in her room and Blaine was taking a shower. I knew who it was but I didn't shout out when I saw her. I just wanted some Mercedes time to my self for as long as I could get it.

"Hey you!" She said excitedly when I opened the door. Mercedes ran into the apartment and gave me a big, bone crushing hug. Which I returned of course.

"Oh I've missed you!" I said when she finally let me breath. I beckoned her in and closed the door behind her. She was dressed to impress today with a pretty floral dress on and subtle tan heels. Meanwhile I still had an old shirt of Blaine's and comfortable sweat pants on.

"My boy what are you wearing?" She voiced as she walked towards the living room. "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than skinny jeans."

I laughed, probably because it was true. "I'm relaxing 'Cedes. Besides I'm not around yet today. This is just what I threw on when I got out of bed."

A cheeky smile erupted onto her face. "Well if that's what you put on when you got up, what did you wear to bed?" Immediately my face reddened. I looked away from here, trying to get the heat to stop spreading across my cheeks. Behind me I heard laughing. "Sorry, I just think it's funny. you know, because your you." I knew what she meant. She was referring to me always being closed off and wearing lots of layers.

"Well, I don't really have a comeback to that." I said returning her smile.

"You don't have to defend yourself Kurt." She looked around the apartment before continuing. "Actually while it's just you and me, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mercedes. You can always ask me anything." I noticed she had a more serious expression on her face now than she did a moment ago.

"Well, it's about dating. Really, I guess I'm asking for advice." I flashed a warm smile, encouraging her to continue. "Well ok. So I'm not dating any one right now, and only Rachel knows this, but I'm a virgin."

I was a little shocked at this but I tried to keep it from my expression. "Ok. That's not a problem 'Cedes. It's not as big of a deal as people make it out as." I looked to her face and began to think I said the wrong thing. "I mean there's nothing wrong with waiting."

"Yeah, I know. But it's kind of hard to still think that when all your friends are in committed relationships, or engaged!" she motioned to the ring on my hand. "I guess I just want to get rid of the label. I want the experience."

"Oh 'Cedes. Listen, I understand the want to lose your virginity. Sex is amazing." I chuckled at my own words, remembering how I was only a couple of years ago. "But the best part about sex is that you get to be with someone you love or really care about. Don't just throw it away on a cheap one night stand. You'll meet him when its time, and I know that you'll be happy you waited."

Mercedes didn't say anything at first but then she moved to hug me. We sat on the couch holding each other for a couple minutes in silence. Then she pulled back and started giggling. "So, sex is amazing huh?"

I scoffed. "Yeah it is. But honestly I think I enjoy it so much because I'm with Blaine. It's intimate and it brings us closer together."

"You've changed a lot since high school." She said as she started to get up. She walked into the kitchen and I went to follow behind her.

"For the best I hope." I smiled and went to get her a glass of water. I was about to say something else when Blaine came out of the bathroom. He was only wearing a pair of his skinny jeans and he was running a towel through his wet curly hair. A smile broke out on his face when he saw Mercedes.

"Hey you!" He shouted excitedly and went to hug her. She returned it and turned back to me.

"Where's Rachel?"

"In her room I think." I said, wondering why she was taking so long.

"Well I'll go get her then." And with that Mercedes left the room. Blaine walk over to me and attempted to hug me from behind.

"Yeah, no sweetie. You're soaking wet." He laughed and tried to grab me again. Soon enough I was running around the kitchen with him chasing after me. It took a couple minutes but when he finally caught me I turned into the hug and planted a kiss on his lips.

Someone behind us cleared their throat and we turned to see Rachel and Mercedes in the doorway with both their mouths open wide in shock. We broke apart awkwardly. The tension in the room was so hilarious I burst out laughing. Then there were three people looking at me oddly but I didn't care.

"I should have got that on camera." Rachel voiced aloud.

"Um, come on Rachel, let's go look at apartments." She said as she headed to the front door. "Bye boys! We'll be back later." she half shouted half laughed in our direction. I was still trying to stop laughing and by now I was struggling to breathe.

When they were gone Blaine turned back to me. "So, where were we?" He captured my lips in a soft kiss. Sadly I was still laughing slightly so the kiss didn't last very long. When we broke apart he went to find a shirt and I went to take a shower.

I was really happy I got to talk to Mercedes. I was surprised she wanted to talk to me about sex, but apparently she talked to Rachel about it too. Maybe she just wanted another person's opinion.

It's going to be great to have friends in New York again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Apartment

Blaine and I spent the day by ourselves snuggled up on the couch while Rachel and Mercedes looked at apartments. We had watched at least three different Disney movies by the time the girls came back. When they did, Rachel was very excited.

"Oh my God, New York hasn't changed a bit since I was last here." Rachel said as she walked back into my apartment. Mercedes followed behind her, and both were wearing broad smiles on their faces.

Blaine and I had decided to just spend the day in each other's arms. After I took my shower, I put on fresh sweat pants and a t-shirt, and then curled up on the couch with my fiancé to watch new episodes of Modern Family.

"So Kurt, I see you're still in lazy clothes. What's your excuse this time?" Mercedes said when she saw me and my outfit.

"Hey! You said I didn't need to defend myself!" I said, holding back a laugh. I threw a couch pillow at her and she burst out laughing. She smiled in return and went to sit next to me on the couch. "So did you find a place you like?"

"Yes actually, we found a really nice apartment. There's something rather funny about it though." She said, turning back to Rachel who still stood by the closed front door.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Rachel started. "It's the apartment right next to this one."

"There was surprised silence for a moment or two, and then we all cheered in happiness.

"That's fantastic! You'll have your own place, but you'll be right there. Oh I love this!" I shouted, getting up to hug both girls.

"I agree, this couldn't be better in my mind." Blaine chimed in.

"Fantastic. See, we didn't say we wanted it quite yet because we wanted to find out if you were ok with it. But seeing as you are, I'll go call the guy that showed us the apartment right now." With that Mercedes got up and went into the kitchen with her phone.

"Well this is fun! I can't want to see your new place." Blaine said from where he sat on the couch.

"Well it looks a lot like this one, just emptier." Rachel explained, finally moving away from the door.

"Still I can't wait." My fiancé said excitedly. I was just happy that Blaine and I would still have our own place, yet our friends wouldn't be too far away.

"Ok, it's all settled. He said we can move in at our earliest convenience." Mercedes said as she entered the room again. We all cheered.

"So what did you guys do today?" Rachel asked curiously. I could tell she was trying to annoy us but I just found it entertaining.

"This basically." I said. "We watched a couple of movies and had leftovers for lunch."

I was still sitting comfortably, leaning into Blaine on the couch. We had talked this morning and had agreed that we wanted to try an experiment. We were going to act really lovely around each other for a little bit to see how the girls reacted. If it was true, and we had never really shown affection around each other, it would be interesting to see how our friends reacted. It sounds cruel, but it was going to be fun.

"Well, when's the last time you guys left your apartment?" Mercedes asked quiz-idly. She went and plopped herself down on the couch next to me again.

"Well today's Sunday, yesterday we stayed in and spent the day with Rachel." Blaine started, looking back and forth between the two girls and me. Rachel finally moved away from the door and sat down in the chair next to the sofa. "Friday, Kurt and I had class. Tomorrow, he has class and I have some errands to run." Blaine started to laugh. "Don't worry; we get out plenty 'Cedes."

Smiling, she said "Just asking. So how's collage?"

"Good," I answered. "The classes are interesting and all, it's just the fact that I'm going to school that's not ideal."

"Well you're almost done. I mean I've got another year to go after you." Blaine said with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8: A Rushed Morning

The next morning I awoke to the sound of music. I groaned, and then moved my head to look at the time.

8:30. I had class at nine.

Immediately I jumped out of bed, jostling Blaine awake in the process. He had been hugging me like he had been when we fell asleep and when I got out of bed I practically dragged him with me. With a soft thud and a loud shout, he landed on the floor beside the bed.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you ok? My alarm didn't go off so I panicked. I'm so late!" After making sure he was at least somewhat ok I ran to my rack of clothes and grabbed the first few items I saw. Changing quickly, I dashed out of the room towards the kitchen.

I paused, just staring into the little kitchen for a moment. I had completely forgotten about the music playing. And that we had company.

Rachel and Mercedes were dancing around the room singing to some song on the radio. The girls appeared to be cooking breakfast.

I entered, going straight for the coffee machine.

"Good morning Kurt!" Rachel sang as she danced over to me. She went to hug me, then pulled away when I didn't hug her back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so late for school. My class starts at nine. It's 8:35 right now. It takes a good fifteen minutes to get there, and that's on a good day." I said as I rushed around the room, quickly making some toast while my coffee brewed.

"Oh no! Well ok you're dressed at least. Or I think your dressed." Mercedes said, giving my outfit an up and down inspection.

I glanced down and saw that I had on a plain pair of blue jeans and a maroon V-neck. It was a much too boring outfit for me in public, but I didn't have time to change.

I shrugged, giving up on the idea of looking good today. I didn't even have time to style my hair. Today officially sucked.

As I continued to impatiently wait for my coffee, Blaine walked out of our room shirtless, still in his pj bottoms, and holding his head. "Oh my god Blaine! Let me see!" I went to remove his hand from his hairline and saw a big red bump. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

He gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Relax, it's just a bump, it'll heal." I was unconvinced but I didn't really have time to argue.

"Oh! Now I get why your late Kurt. You got a little morning action and it ended up being rough." Mercedes said in between giggles. Rachel joined her when I gave them a confused look.

"Ok, no. My alarm didn't go off and when I jumped out of bed he fell on the floor." I tried to explain best I could while pouring my coffee into a mug.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Kurt." Rachel laughed.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:40. I did not have time for this. "Ok I've really got to go!" I said as I headed for the door. Along the way I stopped to kiss Blaine quickly on the lips before leaving. "Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Bye!" A chorus of voices sang behind me before I closed the door.

I was half way down the hallway before I heard more shouting behind me. "Kurt! You forgot your breakfast!"

I turned to see Blaine running after me, a piece of toast in his hands. When he caught up to me I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you." I spoke into his shoulder.

He tightened his arms around me then, and then kissed my neckline. "I love you too."

Backing away from him, I took the toast with my hand that wasn't holding the cup of coffee. I leaned back in and captured his lips in an endearing kiss that lasted longer than it should have for someone who was in a real hurry.

When we parted, I gave him a loving smile and then turned away, continuing to walk down the hall way. I heard him head in the opposite direction, then the sound of the door closing.

Maybe today was going to be alright after all.


	9. Chapter 9: The War Zone

Chapter 9: The War Zone

When I got back home from school, the front door was open and the sounds of arguing were coming from the living room.

When I walked through the doorway it was like walking into a war zone. In front on me were Rachel and Mercedes shouting loudly at each other about this and that, all the while flinging their belonging around my apartment.

I did a quick glance around the living room/ Kitchen and noticed how bad the mess was. They didn't have a right to ruin my apartment. Why couldn't they literally walk across the hallway and make a mess at their own place.

"Enough!" I shouted, gaining both of their attention. They froze, as if they had been caught by their parents in the middle of doing something they're not supposed to. "What the hell are you two doing? Look what you did!"

They looked at each other, then around the room. Immediately they turned back to me with remorse on their faces. "I'm so sorry Kurt. We were just discussing how we were going to divide up the apartment." Rachel started, glancing to Mercedes for help.

"Yeah, and we figured that since the way your apartment is arranged works for you and Blaine, maybe it would work for us."

At this I let out a small laugh. "While that's a descent tougher in theory, it's not going to work for you two."

They both gave me a confused expression that only made me laugh again. "You guys aren't sleeping together! This is how Blaine and I have our place because we enjoy spending every second together. You two didn't even last the three hours I was gone this morning!"

At this they both realized their mistake. They were only a platonic relationship, and basing their apartment on one owned by a lover's relationship was not going to work.

I decided to laugh again just to try and clear the air. It worked to a degree, but there was still tension that needed to be broken.

"You two clean this stuff up and get it across the hall, ok? I'm going to call Blaine and see what he's up to." The girls nodded frantically and started to gather up their belongings. I walked into my bedroom and closed the curtain behind me. Not that they were necessarily sound proof, I guess it was still an old habit from living with them last year.

After three rings Blaine answered. "Hey Kurt. You home already?"

"Yeah and you'll never guess what I walked through the door and saw."

"Oh yeah? Was it Rachel and 'Cedes fighting?" Blaine said a little too innocently.

"You were home already?" I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I took one look around the place and just left. I didn't really feel like joining in on the screaming match."

"Well I broke them up and they're cleaning the mess so don't be afraid to come home, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be there in ten. Love you."

I smiled into the phone. "Love you too." As i hung up the phone I heard the girls 'awe' behind me. "Don't start, and keep cleaning." I said without even looking over my shoulder. The quick scrambling noise behind me made me chuckle. At least now I know things haven't changed too much since the last time we all lived together.


	10. Chapter 10: Floor Plans and Stories

Chapter 10

By the time Blaine got home, Rachel and Mercedes had managed to clean up most of the mess. It was a little after noon, so Rachel and I decided to make lunch while Blaine helped Mercedes set up a book shelf across the hall. I was still letting out the occasional chuckle when I thought about the girl's plan for their apartment. They could sleep together if they wanted. I wasn't going to stop them.

I remembered that Rachel was vegan, so I got to work on a salad with the lettuce that Blaine had picked up that morning. Meanwhile, Rachel was making lemonade and little finger sandwiches.

"Thank you so much for informing us on why our floor plans wouldn't work Kurt." Rachel started. "I guess I was thinking back to when we all lived together last time. Although now that I think about it, Blaine didn't live with us for very long, and we never shared any space with 'Cedes because she had her own place."

I silently listened as she went into her thought process. It didn't really matter in my mind how things used to be. This was how things were now, and we should work around these arrangements. "If you want, I can help you figure it out."

"Really? Thank you so much Kurt!" She said as she came in for a hug. I returned it, and then went back to the salad.

"Well let's think about it for a second. You're going to need two bedrooms. I mean, I'm assuming you want there to be two bed rooms." I said with a wide smirk on my face. At this Rachel playfully slapped my arm. "Also a living room, a bathroom, some sort of kitchen, and a spare room or closet for clothes and storage. Can you think of any other type of room you might need?"

"Not off the top of my head." She said as she went to place the pitcher of lemonade on the kitchen table. After that she went back to making her little sandwiches. We continued on in comfortable silence.

When the food was ready, I went across the hall to fetch Blaine and Mercedes. I found them at the back of the apartment, sharing funny, old stories from the past few months. Blaine happened to be in the middle of telling her about the time that he gotten lost on the subway and had had to call me to get him.

"It's not that bad Blaine, those subway maps are confusing as hell." I said, making my presence known. I earned a laugh from Mercedes and a warm smile from my fiancée. "Come on guys, food's ready."

They followed me back, and we all gathered around the table to fix a plate. There, we shared more interesting stories and times from when we were apart. With the girls back, it was almost as if they had never left.

Just the way I liked it.


	11. Chapter 11: Bed Time

The rest of the day had been uneventful. We had all gathered around the TV for a marathon of Disney movies, and we had ordered take out for dinner.

When it had gotten late, the girls attempted to head across the hall to their new place.

"Where do you two think you're going? You don't even have beds, or furniture over there yet. Just stay here tonight." Blaine said as he looked to me for my opinion.

I nodded, happy I could offer my friends someplace to spend the night, but a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to enjoy a fun and intimate night with my fiancée. Without trying, the two girls had become major cockblocks.

"Well thank you for the offer guys. I guess we could spend one more night over here." Rachel said as she plopped herself back down on the couch. "You can take the bedroom again Mercedes. I don't mind."

"Thanks Rach. Hey Kurt, tomorrow, do you want to come with us to look at Furniture?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"Sure, Blaine has a class in the morning though." I said before turning to Blaine, who was half asleep on my shoulder. "Blaine, baby wake up."

He jolted awake instantly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The girls behind me giggled, bringing him back into the conversation. "Sorry, what?"

Smiling myself, I said, "do you want to meet up with us after your class tomorrow to go shopping?"

He smiled back at me before replying. "Sure. I can't think of anything else I have to do tomorrow."

That settled, I turned back to the girls. "Well, I think it's obviously time for bed." As I stood up, I pulled a tired Blaine up with me. "Good night."

"Good night boys." Mercedes said as she headed for the bathroom. Rachel went to collect the pillows and blankets that she had used last night to make her bed.

I continued on to our bedroom, guiding my very sleepy fiancée towards our bed.

"Why are you so tired anyways?" I voiced as I drew the curtain for our room closed.

Blaine mumbled something I didn't catch as his face hit the pillow. Laughing slightly, I removed my clothes and threw them into the basket by the curtain. Going to my rack of clothes, I pulled two pairs of pajama pants off their hangers before heading back to the bed.

I slipped one pair of pants on quickly, then began removing Blaine's clothes. He was still talking quietly in his sleep-like state, so I decided I wouldn't question him again. He was too tired to hold a conversation.

I threw his clothes into the basket with mine and went to put the other pair of pants on him. After that, I climbed in with him, and pulled the covers over both of us. As usual, he gravitated towards me, hugging my waist and resting his head on my chest.

At this angle, I could clearly see the bump on his head from this morning. Feeling guilty, I hugged him tighter. "Love you Blaine."

He hummed in response, smiling in his sleep. He mumbled again, only this time I didn't need to understand him. I knew what he was trying to say.


	12. Chapter 12: Where Is He?

I awoke in a cold bed. Subconsciously, I threw my arm out to his side of the bed only to grab empty sheets. Confused, I cracked an eye open and glanced around the room. Blaine was nowhere in sight.

Looking at the clock, I realized that it was 6:30. He shouldn't even be up for another hour. Confusion and worry had begun to set in, and I decided it would be best to go look for him.

I was probably over reacting. I bet he had just gotten up to use the bathroom. Maybe he was sick. It was the fact that I didn't know that bothered me the most. He could have left the apartment hours ago for all I knew.

I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to be over protective or possessive, but I didn't like not knowing where he was. Not after he cheated.

I had forgiven him over a year ago, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it again. I trusted him with everything. He was and is my everything.

I walked out of our bedroom and looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I could see Rachel asleep on the couch, lightly snoring.

Suddenly a clattering bang from behind me nearly made me jump out of my skin. Spinning around to face the noise, I found my missing man.

"Sorry." He said as he tried to collect the pans as quietly as possible. Relieved, I went over to help him, only to stop when I saw the food cooking on the stove. I looked to him for an answer, and he blushed. "I was trying to make you breakfast in bed, but just like all the other times I've tried, I've failed. One has got to get up really early in order to ever surprise you."

My heart was fluttering in my chest before he finished talking, and I took a step forward to wrap him in a hug. "Awe, thank you Blaine." I leaned away for a moment to look into his hazel eyes, then I leaned forward again and captured his lips in the sweetest of kisses.

I heard a hushed 'Awe' come from the sofa, but I tried to ignore if.

I was never going to doubt him again. Love is able to survive everything bad that ever, or could ever happen. Our love was forever.


End file.
